bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Houdini Plasmid
Let's go for a combo, shall we (Hardy-har.)? Next up in line is Houdini Plasmid, for all your stealth-based needs: With Electro Bolt: EMP. Using this plasmid will temporarily disable all enemy devices and machines around the player, and will also temporarily disable any nearby enemy's HUD. With Winter Blast: Ice Rink. Firing the plasmid at the floor will create a sheet of ice. Enemies who walk over it will slide and have difficulty turning, stopping or changing direction. They will also be forced to use their plasmid hand to balance themselves while on the ice, losing their ability to cast plasmids. With Incinerate!: Smoke. Firing the plasmid fills the targeted area with smoke. The player and allies can see through the smoke. With Big Daddy Roar: Decoy. Using this plasmid will spawn a replica of the user which will continue moving and/or attacking (but dealing no damage) while the real player goes temporarily invisible. However, they will be unable to attack while invisible and they will produce a loud noise, similar to an explosion, when they become visible again. With Aero Dash: Evade. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a blinding flash, disorienting nearby enemies, and then run forward at increased speed. With Geyser Trap: Cloaking Field. Firing this plasmid will spawn a node that will allow any teammates around it to become invisible. With Security Bullseye: Camouflage. Firing this plasmid at a friendly security will temporarily render it invisible, causing it to decloak upon attacking. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy immediately after decloaking, the player will receive an assist point. With Insect Swarm: Enrage. Firing this plasmid at an enemy will severely distort their vision. They'll see and hear players and explosions that aren't there, and they'll see some teammates as enemies and vice versa. They will also be able to deal damage to teammates while under the effects of this plasmid. However, they will also have a damage bonus for the duration of the effects (which, as a side effect, makes them even more deadly when attacking teammates). With Chrono Warp: Vision. Plasmid can be cast continuously to allow the user to see every enemy and enemy-owned device across the map through scenery. Cannot detect stealthed and disguised enemies. With Sonic Boom: Ghostify. Using this plasmid will allow the player to see and pass through nearby walls and float at constant altitude. However, they will be unable to attack, cannot pass through certain walls and their EVE will be drained while in ghost mode. If they revert to normal form while passing through a wall, they will die instantly. With Telekinesis: Frame. Firing this plasmid at an enemy will cause their teammates to see them as a foe. They will bear the name of one of the user's teammates and will take increased damage from friendly attacks. Please comment and, more importantly, post your ideas for what the next plasmid combos should be! Only six slots left... Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts